It was you all along
by Lightgiver
Summary: Back when they were just six a promise were made...But time went on, and now all that was left of it is a padlock and a key, will Astrid and Hiccup be able to find what was lost with the time? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I had this amazing idea I wanted to try out...**

 **So I thought "Why not?"**

 **And then here it is!**

 **Note* If you think you already saw this somewhere, it's because this idea was originally from some other place(I've forgotten where) Buut i've decided to combine with our two favorite lovers!**

 **My first AU so go easy on me!**

 **I don't own httyd**

* * *

prologue

Two kids, around six years old, could be seen playing at a very colorful garden, and while one of then was a very beautiful little girl with a carefully blond braided hair, and ocean blue eyes, the other was a cute little boy, with a messy brown hair and forest green eyes:

"I'm home dear" Said the boy with a smile across his face, while still opening an imaginary door

"Welcome home darling" she giggled "So how was your work?" She asked while pretending to hold an imaginary pan

"It was very good, and i earned a lotta of money" After saying this, he showed her some leafs, which he was pretending to be the "money"

"Very well" she smiled "wait here until I finish dinner" he smiled at this too.

"So what are we gonna have for dinner?" he asked

"Uhh let me see" suddenly out of nowhere she started running to a little flowerbed, then picked someflowers of it and quickly returned.

"We're going to have..." she gave one white flower to him "rice", gave him a red flower " bean", she turned to give him another, only do discover that he was actually eating the flowers, she giggled and took then from him.

"No you silly, theses are not to eat, we're just pretending remember?" he gave her an nod

"yeah, but... I wanted to taste...anyway" he then spat what he did eat "they don't taste good"

"What did you expect" The blond little girl was giggling "they're flowers, flowers you don't eat, you just admire"

"Good to know" He answered almost laughing too.

"Well, now what we do?" She asked

"Uh I dunno, my father didn't tell me what he and mom do after dinner" he spoke

"Neither mine's" She added

"So...?"

"So let's talk" She bursted "I need to tell you something"

"Do tell" he straighened himself to look at her

"Uh...My parents said that they are going to visit grandma" She spoke

"Oh, that's good" he smiled

"But they said that it's gonna take a long time, so I won't be seeing you for a while" At this Hiccup smile faded

"Oh... don't make that face, i'll come back" she tried to cheer him up

"Yeah, I know that, it's just...I will miss you around" he raised his head to look at her

"hummm, ah i've had an idea" She stood up and went running for her house" I'll be back in just one minute" Hiccup stood there puzzled until she return with something in her hards. "Close your eyes" he closed then, and felt something in his hands, when he openned then, he saw a...padlock?

"Ast... what is this?" he asked looking at the padlock, which looked kinda diferent from any he ever saw before

"It's the padlock from my...diary" he raised his eyes at this "Calm down, don't ever think I will let you read what's in it"

"But I cannot ac..." She interrupted him

"C'mon, look here" she showed him a heart shaped key "you have the padlock, and I have the key" she picked the padlock and openned it "If we ever get separated, this will get us back together, got it?" She locked the padlock and returned it to Hiccup

"Uhh..got it" he hesitated for a moment but ended picking up the padlock. "It's a promise"

"A promise?" She asked confused

"Yup!" he said popping the 'p'

"but...a promise must be sealed with something" She said thoughtful then she had an idea " how'bout a kiss?"

Hiccup blushed "A-a kiss?"

"yes, isn't this what the grow-ups do to seal their union promises?" she was getting red too

"I...guess" he rubbed the back of his neck

"Okay so let's do it" she was starting to think it was a bad idea

"but it have do be on the lips? it's...gross" he made a bad face

"Yes that's true... okay then just one on the cheek" She sighted

"Who will give?" He asked

"You're the boy, so you should give" she rolled her eyes

"What?" he cried

"Oh c'mon it's getting late" Astrid straighened herself to receive the kiss.

"Oh, okay then" he took a while but did the job

"see? it wasn't that bad" she conforted him

"wow, It was...good enough" he closed his eyes

Suddenly they heard a voice followed by another:

"Astrid it's time to go, dear"

"Hiccup, let's go home, son"

The two kids went for their parents while saying goodbye to each other, and went home with a new feeling burning in their tiny hearts...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again sorry for taking so long... I wasn't in mood for writing...**

 **But anyway I'm decided to write a little more about kid Hiccup, rather than just jumping to teen Hiccup and tell flashbacks**

 **Anyway I don't own Httyd**

 **Review Answers:**

 _ **Wow! Now that you mentioned, it's really Nisekoi! Thanks for remembering me! And here I was thinking the idea was from my own(sobs) well anyway, The story will be totally diferent of Nisekoi that you can be sure.**_

 _Hiccup''s P.o.v_

But she never returned. Weeks have passed, and Hiccup went to her house everyday to see if she was there, ready to greet him with a warm smile, but the garden now, was strangely empty, there were times he cried, there were times he just felt...sad...until one day.

It's been a little more than a month now that she's been gone, and he, as usual had gone to her house, to see if she had arrived, this had become daily routine to him, and his father didn't say a word when Hiccup asked to go to his friend's house. His father parked the car and waited for his son as he always did.

Hiccup arrived at the garden and saw a blonde figure looking at some flowers "could it be...?" heart racing, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to finally meet Ast...only to discover that the blonde person wasn't, by any means Astrid, especially when she turned to face him, looking down at him with beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh...hello, little one" she said with a smile, and when he didn't answer her, she asked "where's your parents?"

When his voice finally found a way back into his mouth, his answer was another question:

"...Do you...know..where's the last owner of this house went?" he asked, he had to know!

"Huh? The last...owner?" The woman clearly wasn't expeting this kind of question, especially from a child.

"Yes, the last family who lived here...are they...coming back?" He had to know...

"Oh...If you mean the Hoffersons..." The woman paused "No, my husband bought this house from then, so, I guess they aren't coming back but...why do you wnat to know?" _'So that's it, she isn't coming back at all'_

"Thank you, it's all I needed to know" He said, with a tear almost slipping from his left eye

"Dear, where's your parents?" She asked again

"My father is waiting for me over there" He pointed to a red car "I'm going" and he started to walk, but still glanced back at the garden, there was his sweetiest memories, and maybe, just maybe, his first love.

He entered the car and put the security belt, just wishing his father would stay silent, but this time, luck wasn't on his side.

"Took you long enough! what happened?" His father asked while he stated the car

"Nothing of your business!" Said Hiccup just wanting to be alone.

"Hiccup...talk like that one more time to me you'll see what happens to you" Said Stoick's with a now menancing voice.

Hiccup was going to give another answer but decided against it, better to not mess with his father.

As soon as they got home he stormed out from the car and locked himself into his room, what a childish thing to do, but at this rate, he didn't care. He just wanted to...scream his sadness to the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Son?" He woke up with something knocking at his door "I brought dinner"

A bit sleepy he went to open the door to his mother, he must have been knocked off hard or something if it were dinner's time already, or just too tired then.

"Thanks mom" He muttered

"Son, what happened to make you...like this?" he couldn't see himself, but he could bet that his face looked a mess

"I...lost my only friend" He said not wanting to remember this

"She died?" Her eyes widened

"No, she just went visit someone but now, she's never coming back" And there was, he was almost crying again, he so wanted to thank his mom for doing that.

"Oh dear" His mom pulled him into a warm hug "If she didn't die so there's still the chance that you might be seeing her again"

Hiccup looked at his mom, he so wanted to believe that...wait a moment...He pulled himself away from his mom whispering "Wait a sec" and started to search among his things for something, until he found it.

"Here it is!" And he came back runnning to his mom

"What's this dear?" His mom was looking at the beautiful padlock that his son had handed to her.

"On the last day I saw her, she gave me this, said that it would help me find her if we ever get separated" Hiccup said to her

"And where's the key for it?" She asked him, thought she already knew the answer

"She's with it" Hiccup answered, then after a while he asked his mom "Should I keep it? because I'm don't feel like it..." he lowered his head

"Well...the chance that you meet her again is...and excluding the factor that you'll have to recognize...well I guess there's no harm in dreaming I guess..."

Suddenly she got a new idea "Say...dear what about the two of us go to shop? So I can give you a lot of presents make you forget this sadness at least a bit?"

Hiccup's face lightened up "Sounds good!" He leaned to kiss her cheek "thanks momma!" and went to tell his father.

"Wait, dear, aren't you forgetting something?" Hiccup eyed her trying to figure out what was, then he remembered

"Oh sorry, mom, i'm gonna eat right now" He picked the food plate and went running, food and all, to tell his father, she won't be surprised if her husband started to yell at their son.

"HENRY HICCUP HADDOCK THE THIRD, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATING..." at this she smilled, what a beautiful family she has.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow..." He stared in awe as his mother showed him the Berk mall.

"It's beautiful isn't?" She looked down to him as he nodded

"Yes it is..." He had to agreed, this place was...awesome!

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" She asked him

"Humm" He looked around, there were so many places! But a particular one did catch his atention, it was a book shop. "There" he pointed and started to run towards it.

"Hiccup, dear wait" _'Kids thoses days'_ she thought

After staying almost two hours in there, they went into another shop, to buy toys, which only ended in Hiccup being teased by his mother.

"Hiccup, at this age and you want toys, what a shame" She said amused. Hiccup blushed at this, but still ended buying what he wanted to buy.

"Now Hiccup let's eat something, you must be hungry by now" And it was true, he was about to ask for something to eat...how his mother knew theses things he didn't knew...it was a little scary... but anyway not that he was going to complain. His mother gave to him a little sandwich with a soda. He ate it a little too fast and thought about asking for another one but denied it ' _nah, better not'_ that is, until she asked if he wanted another one.

"Well, if you insist" He said inoccently

But she just smiled and gave him another, and after he ate it, she spoke:

"Son, come with me now it's time to give you a present" he stared at her, eyes widen

"But I thought _this_ was the present" he said pointing to the things(books, toys) she bought for him.

"Yes and no" She grabbed his hand

"Uh mom?" she reimaned silent, that is, until they entered a...rather strange shop, Hiccup could see clocks, Tv's, radios, and some other things he never ever saw in his entire life. The spell was only broken when his mother called the owner of the shop, which, apparently, wasn't worried about someone stealing his things.

"Gobber, are you in there?" She yelled. At first no one came, but then, they heard a loud sound, a curse, and a...fat man with a magnifying glass replacing one of his hands appeared.

"Oh, I thought I heard a familliar voice" he said "Long time no see Val!"

"Yeah it has been some time" Then he noticed Hiccup hiding behind her "and who might this be?"

"Oh this is my son Henry, but you might want to call him Hiccup" She nudged Hiccup "C'mon son, say Hi"

Hiccup stood there, how he was going to say hi to that scary man, but if his mother trusted him so...he might as well as...try.

"Uhh...Hi..." _'great, I must sound like a scary baby'_ he thought

"Oh I get it, he's scared of this... most kids are, not that i've met many anyway" Gobber said with a smile. He got up and swapped his magnifying glass for a puppet.

"Here, not so bad anymore huh" Hiccup stared, maybe that man wasn't scary as he thought.

"Excuse me, Gobber?" She said after a while "I need a favor"

He looked at her "Of course, is there anything you need?"

"Yes..." She turned to look at Hiccup "dear can you show to him your padlock?"

Hiccup made a face _'ops...I think...maybe...i've forgotted it...' ._

Valkra facepalmed, she asked him to bring it today! Buuut as she knew her son was going to forgot it, she did bring it with her.

"You forgotted it right?" she asked him

"Who me? Why do you think so?" he said as he continued to search for it between his things.

"I don't know...because...he is right here?" She showed him the padlock she pulled from one of her bags.

"wow" he looked away "sorry mom"

"don't worry dear" then she turned to Gobber "Can you put a chain into it, to make it look like a pendant?"

"Yes of course, easy job for old Gobber here" He picked the padlock and examined it "quite an padlock you've got there"

"It's from my son, Henry" Gobber then gave him a look then spoke again:

"I'll have to borrow it for a while, because for this design...I will have to make a special chain, because it's not anyone who come to me wanting to have a padlock as a pendant" he started to write someting on a paper

"Fine, when it will be finished?" she asked

"Oh, in two or three days mostly" Gobber answered.

"Okay...so we...come back here later " She grabbed Hiccup's hand "Henry say goodbye to uncle Gobber"

This time, he wasn't scared of him, so he waved his hand saying "bye".

"So...how was your day today?" His mom asked him as she drived home.

"Good" He answered, quite sleepy "and fun"

"Good to know" She answered with relief "See, life isn't bad as you have thought"

"I guess so" his eyes was almost closing, so he didn't take notice of what he did say. "Mom, I love you"

"Oh...I love you too honey"

Suddenly he was awoken by a loud soud, then a strong blow knocked him out his place, then he felt a sharp pain, on his legs, and then on his head, and all went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **wow, took forever to write that(and I bet that it's full of grammar errors too) anyway i'm still looking for a beta reader or whatever.**

 **Anyway if you liked review or fav or follow, whatever you feel like too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again...And let's get to the point, next chapter is here:**

 **Review answers:**

 _ **Oh well let me see... Start with Stoick! he surely seens the type of father who would do that. And as for the other part... I wrote that based on myself (yup) because I used to do that when I was little(well litter) if something made me sad, there goes me for my room and locking the door up.**_

 _ **Thanks! I will try to!**_

 **I do not own Httyd**

 _Hiccup's P.o.v_

 _Pain, it was all he felt, trying to figure out what was happening, he openned his eyes, only to say blurred images, all over him, his hearing sense didn't help either, all he could hear was screans. What was happening? How did he got there? Pain, it was all he felt...and something at his arm, which caused a very welcoming blankness..._

He felt it right away, something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what was it, so he opened his eyes only to shut then again, where he was? He tried to open then again, this time, slowly, and looked around, he was in a somewhat clean room, where a pale light entered the room beneath a window to his right, and in his front was a shelf with a few books, and to his left was...he swallowed...A unknown man sleeping next to him!

He stared at the man, he was somewhat...large, has a red hair and a huge red beard. He was so absorved into it, that didn't notice the nurse entering the room.

"Oh!, you finally woke up! I'm going to call the doctor!" _'Doctor?'_ so...he was in a hospital? He looked around again. What was he doing there? He tried to remember, but nope, nothing came to his mind, which was...rather strange...to say the least, he tried again, this time his head ached. ' _It's no use...'_ He sighted.

A little time after this the doctor came, longside with the nurse, and began to ask him questions, not before waking up that strange man from before, which, to his surprise, hugged him saying things like " _Son, you're alll right!"_ he dismissed this, if he was his dad, he would know... right?

"What's your name?"

"It's..." Huh? He searched his mind for his name, but didn't find anything, c'mon this was the basic, everyone had a name...right? Then he saw it, somewhere at the blankness of his useless mind, a spark of light, which gave to him an unknown, yet warm word. "It's Hiccup" The medic eyes widened, then scribbled down this before asking him another question.

"Your age?"

"uh..." This time he couldn't answer, but somewhere, some part of his brain was screaming to him that he knew, or at least should've knew the answer "I don't have a clue"

"What's your father name?"

Again blankness, he was starting to get scared, what was happening to him, what was wrong to him?

"I...I don't know..." he muttered

"What's your mother name?" Came the question again, cold as ever

He didn't know! He just wanted to cry his frustation to the world

"I guess you don't know too" this time the voice came a little warmer than the other times.

Hiccup raised his head, the doctor was talking something with the man with big beard, before he turned again to him.

"Very well...how much fingers can you see?" The doctor lifted his hand so he could see

"Uh...three fingers" He answered almost immediately

"Good...now how much is five plus nine?" The doctor asked again

"Fourteen" He answered forgetting for a moment of his miserable situation.

"And...eleven plus fourteen?" He asked again

"Twenty-Five" This time Hiccup took a little more time to answer

"Good...Very good" Then turned to the man with the big beard:

"Mr Haddock, The good news is that your son can live a normal life, the accident hasn't affected any of his functions, however" The doctor looked at his sheet before continuing

"He has got amnesia, so he doesn't remember anything that happened before the accident" At this Hiccup undertood everything, how he was strange, how he couldn't remember a thing...' _wait accident?'_

The man with big-beard, or, 'mr haddock' nodded, he could tell he was almost lost as he was.

"Oh, and I was almost forgetting" The doctor looked again at his sheet "they are asking if you'll want your son to use a normal protesis or a new experimental that recently came out"

"Protesis? For what? my son hasn't been crippled..." There was a dead silence

The next hour Hiccup discovered he didn't has his left leg anymore, not that he remembered having it anyway. But it just felt right for having two legs... so he didn't like a bit to discover his left leg was missing. He started to cry, first this memory thing, now his leg? Now what was going to be? Life was being too cruel for him...

Deciding that there wasn't anything interesting to do, and that he just wanted to flee from this cruel world, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He only woke a few hours later, and with an better mind he looked around, there was the ma- his father (he'd better to start calling him this way to avoid any confusion) reading a newspaper, but he stopped once Hiccup...kinda of called him.

"So..." He started "You're my father? Right?" His father took a while to answer

"...Yes...son, I am"

And they stayed like this for a while, until Stoick finally decided to talk.

"Look...I know things look bad" Oh yes they looked "But I promise they will turn out better"

"Thanks..." He looked at the red haired man, he really was his father.

"Oh and I was almost forgot" Stoick stood up and walked towards a box which Hiccup didn't notice it was there until...now. He saw his father take a black cat from within it, and place it on his lap. "Happy birthday" He looked to his father, then to the cat, which focused its green curious eyes into his. And for the first time since he woke up...he felt...happy.

* * *

 **And here's the end of Young's Hiccup's saga! Next chapter will be of teen Hiccup!**

 **Review/follow/fav if you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm soo sorry for thw wait but...ehhh...I'm had something...to do.**

 **But anyway, I'm here with another chapter, so...enjoy!**

 **Buut first, review answers!**

 _ **Yup! Heartbreak never is a good thing, but helps you to grow up...I think. But anyway, the two of then are over with this(especially Hiccup since he have lost his memory) and living their lives, buut Astrid sometimes...misses him from time to time.**_

 _ **Uhh...I've never mentioned that Hiccup's mother was dead(thought it would appear so), just that they had an accident, so...have hope!**_

 _ **Yup! Hiccup loses a limb on that accident, I can't imagine him without the protestic,it just looks...strange...so...Peg leg!**_

 _ **Okay, I admit that I didn't know very well how to write's a child personality, so I thought: "Why not write it based on myself?" So there's it, believe it or not I learned to read and write when I was five, so...yeah, I thought everyone learned at five, so there would be no problem at all... but forget it, after all I didn't mention that Astrid actually writed in her diary ;)**_

 **I don't own Httyd**

 _thirteen years later..._

"Yes dad, I mean it!" Hiccup yelled and slammed the door.

"Damn...Who does he think he is? I'm almost twenty! I'm not a kid anymore!" Muttered Hiccup to himself as he went for a walk on the streets of Berk to calm himself. He looked at the new buildings, courtesy of his dad, now mayor of this city. And now that he was the mayor...he...changed. From the 'I will always be there for you dad' for 'I don't have time for you now dad', Hiccup sighted, Things used to be so much easier...somehow. He felt something vibrate on his pocket, he shoved his hand in and brought out his phone, which was showing out a call from Jacob I. also known as 'Fishlegs'.

"Hello Fish" He said, answering the call.

"Hello Hiccup" Fishlegs said in a very happy voice, which meant he had passed ' _good'_ he thought.

"By the way that you're acting I suppose you're in...right?" He heard a squeal of excitement on the other side.

"That's right, and on the third place actually" He was happy for his friend, he had studied hard and finally would do what he wanted to do, medicine.

"We're gonna be on the same classes" More squeals of excitement

"Actually..." He hated to be a bad ass but... "I'm not gonna do this...medicine college anymore" he heard a gasp from the other side.

"What? why not? You've got the highest grades!" Yeah but... "I know but...something is telling me that I should go for something else" eh... _'nice excuse Hiccup'._

"But you said you loved medicine, blood and orgains" Hiccup sighted _'My dad did,not me'_

 _"_ Look fish, I'm still trying to decide if I will go for it or no, okay? Give me some more time" he needed to clear his mind a little, and he knew exactly the place.

"Oh...Okay, Sorry Hic" Fishlegs apologied

"Oh...how many times I've told you to _not_ call me that! It makes me feel dizzy." Thought Hiccup couldn't explain why

"Just don't forget that you have until next week to enroll yourself" Fishlegs ignored Hiccup "Bye"

"Bye" Said Hiccup putting his phone back in his pocket and looking around, he was near the only mall of Berk(thought his dad had already told him his plans to build another), and he stopped, amazed at how his legs had carried him there, like they were on automatic pilot, but nonenthless, he ignored this fact, since this were where he was going next,more precisely, at one shop. He entered the mall and walked until he saw a shop named ' _The blacksmith_ ', odd name? For Hiccup, no. He was already used to it. He entered the shop.

"Hello how can I help..." A fat, middle aged man spoke up when he saw that someone had entered his shop "Oh Hiccup, how ya doing lad?" he smiled at the sight of Hiccup. ' _Gobber'_ he knew the man ever since the man had given to him his mom last birthday gift, which now he wears everyday, he still remembers the words he had said to him

 _-flashback-_

"Hiccup, I want you to meet someone" His dad was holding him on his heavy arms. "This is Gobber, an old friend of mine"

Hiccup stared at that man which had two limbs less than he was supposed to be, so Hiccup jut had to ask:

"Dad, why that man don't have a foot and an arm?" His dad, very embarassed for the question looked at Gobber, clearly asking for help.

"Oh well, ya see lad, it was because of this..." Then he invented a story of dragons and monsters that ate his hand and his foot, Hiccup fascinated with such bravery started to clap.

"Well enought with this, Gobber, you know what I came here for...right?" Stoick asked in _that tone_ which meant, do it now, or else, you're gonna get it.

"Oh right, I'm gonna get it right away, just a moment" And then he vanished in the deeps of his shop just to be back with a beautiful necklace, the chain looked like it were made with the finest materials, and at the end of it there was a equally beautiful...padlock?

"Here it is, made with the best materials that I could, hope you like it" Stoick looked at it and then just muttered a "Good enought" while turning to his son:

"Here...your mother wanted to give you this for your Birthday..." Hiccup's eyes widened as he picked up the necklace, more precisely the padlock, and started to examine it, it had a unique design, with a keylock on it's center unlike any other he had seen(not that he had seen any other...he just knew... that padlocks didn't have keyholes in this place, he hated this memory loss), but then as he was holding the necklace in his hands he felt his head hurt, and a blurred image appeared, Hiccup didn't recognize it at all but it looked like...a girl.

"Okay happy to be of service, don't forget to come back " Gobber waved his good hand. Hiccup, already recovered, decided that he liked this man, and that he would ask his dad to bring him back. But before that...he wanted to ask him something...

"Dad...is mom...dead?" His dad stopped. After several seconds without getting a answer Hiccup asked again "Dad?"

"She's sleeping son, one day she will return to us, I'm sure of it, don't worry" Hiccup felt reassured and so, he didn't worry very much...for a while..."

 _-end flashback-_

But she's never woke up, and Hiccup ended wearing the necklace as the only memory he ever had of her, thought he could still see her in the hospital...but still he had those strange visions about a blonde haired girl from time to time...

He tried at first to discover what was happening, but in the end gave up, it was no use after all.

"Just trying to figure out my life" He said in response

"Oh...someone's on the mood today" Gobber snickered at Hiccup

"Why not? my father is so..." Hiccup couldn't find the right word

"What did ya do this time?" He asked Hiccup

"So you see..." Gobber interrupted him

"If ya are gonna stay here for the time being, at least help me" Gobber gestured to the shop

Hiccup grinned "Extra hours?"

"Smart one" And the two laughed together, like problems never existed, but Hiccup knew, that, sooner or late, he would have to take a step ahead...

* * *

 **And this is it! Don't worry, Astrid will come up later, first we will start with Hiccup, After all he lost his memory.**

 **There's no rush in a romance( so says myself)**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes**

 **If you liked review/fav/follow, It really help me improve my story! (so I think)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's back? Me! Finally found the time and ideas to write something!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own httyd.**

 **Note: You may want to read the previous chapters to remember what this story is about.**

* * *

"And that was it" Hiccup finished telling to Gobber what happened while he cleaned the floor.

"Well lad...ya can't blame him though" After several seconds of silence, Gobber finally spoke up "He just wants ya to have a good life"

"And me doing something I don't want to do is a good life?" Hiccup shot back

"Well...medicine is a good way to make money, this way you won't have to worry about anything" Gobber tried, with no success convince Hiccup

"Even you Gobber? The question isn't about money!" Gobber raised an eyebrow

"Then what it is about?"

"It is about me! He doesn't care for what I want!"

"Great surprise" Gobber murmured with a bit of sarcasm

"Sometimes I doubt he even hears me at all" Hiccup sighted, sitting on a nearby chair, then pulled out his pendant and started to play with it.

"I'm sure he does, he just..." Gobber tried to choose the right words to describe "Has too many things on his mind"

"Oh yeah, that's for sure" Hiccup said thoughful "I wonder if my mother were still with us... things would be better"

"Hiccup..." Gobber send Hiccup that look, they already talked about it. But Hiccup ignored it

"Yeah! I mean...I'm sure she would have listened to me, and..."

The shop bell rang, and that meant two things: One there was a customer waiting at the balcony and two, it was Hiccup's job to attend the customer.

"Go lad, we talk about this later" Gobber dismissed Hiccup

"Okay Gobber, later" said Hiccup as he went to the balcony "How may I help you...?

The customer, which were distracted looking around the shop, turned around to face him, a little startled but quickly regained his compositure.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that again!" Then he though and said in a lower voice "Or do it anyway, that was fun!"

Hiccup, confused by that stranger demeanor asked what he wanted again.

"What I want?" The customer, a slim man with a long blonde hair waved his arms in the hair "I want something deadly! Something..." He looked to Hiccup "Something that can't be found anywhere else"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he worked here during a long time, and met several people wanting to buy strange things that, he himself couldn't imagine possible that it still existed. Each one of theses guys were strange in their own way, he even remembers a lady that did wear something around her neck, and a guy who had to cover his entire face( this gave him the creeps). So Hiccup did knew to recognize a singularity when he saw one, and especially how to deal with one.

"If you want something deadly, then I suggest..." Hiccup looked around for something which looked dangerous but in fact, were more harmless than a fly.

"This, Oh this!" Hiccup heard the exclamation and turned around _'oh no, no good at all'_

"This is a battle axe from 600 years ago, they say that it's owner was a viking whon wasn't afraid of giving his life for his comrades"

"Wow so cool! I'm taking it!" Hiccup looked at the slim man and though, what kind of damage would this weapon do?

"Sorry this one is here just for show" yep, he knew he was losing a great chance to sell something expensive, but...better that than awakening tomorrow and seeing the news ' _teen man cuts himself with battle axe...'_ and whose fault's was? His! Nope! No way he would let that happen.

"What?" You heard me sir...but I have something that can make up for it. The teen's smiled again

"Oh what it is? What is? " Hiccup looked at him _'looks like a kid...I wonder if...'_ Hiccup dismissed the thoughs, no way!

"This!" he said while holding a necklace, which were full of stones, fangs and other things.

"What?" The man arms fell down " A neclace? C'mon dude I know you have..."

"But it isn't just any necklace!" And hiccup told him the story of the necklace, partly which as real, partly was invented(to make it look 'cool')

In the end the teen ended buying it saying that it would be the perfect present for his sister. Hiccup hated lying but it was better than selling him the axe and having one more thing on his list to worry about. Besides, the necklace really did come from a tribe from south america and really was made from animals tooths and rivers stones. But no way it had special powers.

"Gobber?" he called

"I'm here lad" Came the voice

"This one sure kept you occupied, did you sell something?"

"Yeah, that necklace that came from south america"

"Oh that? I'm surprised ya managed to sell that to someone" Gobber were searching for something

There was a silence for several minutes, with Hiccup deep in his own thoughs and Gobber searching for something.

"So do you want to continue our previous talk?" Gobber said suddenly

"Huh, what?" Hiccup emerged from his thoughs

"I asked if you want to continue our earlier talk" Hiccup's mood suddenly dropped again, remembering what subject they were talking about

"uh...you know what? never mind that, I'm going home" Hiccup said

"I though you were upset at your father's?" Gobber asked

"And I still am, but I still need to take care of Toothless, that lazy cat would die of hunger if I didn't feed him every single day" Saying goodbye to Gobber, Hiccup went on his way to home. While walking, he though about if he should enroll himself, or if he should try some other course. Sure if he did enroll, it would make his father's day, and it would be the end of his problems...at least on the surface, with his father. But if he didn't enroll...well...in the worst of the cases...he could get kicked out of his own home, though he really doubted his father would do that, if he loved him a tiny little bit. So...what to do?

Hiccup started to play with his pendant, like he always did when he was upset or anxious about something, it helped him to calm down most of times. When suddenly he was shoved and landed hard on the ground, _'this will hurt tomorrow...'_ when he lifted his head to see who had ran into him, he saw one buffed guy that was running with his pedant on top speed. Suddeny forgetting his pains, in one second Hiccup was up and on other he was running behind the guy.

"Hey that's mine!"

If no one knew Hiccup well, he would say that he couldn't run fast, or that he couldn't even run, because he had one less leg. The fact is: Hiccup had years of practice, he could run faster than a normal teen if he wanted. And now he wanted, or had a reason to at least.

Never Hiccup had ran so fast in his life, his lungs seemed like they were on fire, his heart looked like a ticking bomb that were gonna explode at any moment, yet, Hiccup didn't stop, eyes focused on his target, he continued to run, but whoever took his most precious belonging weren't on average too, and kept a somewhat safe distance from him.

When desesperation were starting to take hold of Hiccup, as his legs started to refuse obeying his comands, he saw the beef guy turn to the left in hope to lose Hiccup of his sight. _'a shortcut!'_ he lived in this city for as long as he remembered, so there wasn't a part of it he didn't knew well. Coming to a halt, Hiccup entered a narrow alleyway, and he got out just in time to literally bump into his target.

"You are a persintent little one aren't you?" The guy, which Hiccup now took a better look, had red wild hair a tatoo on his right bicep, and a none friendly face.

"look you can have uh..." Hiccup searched in his pockets "My phone annnd my money" He left in on the ground "Just give it back okay?"

The guy's eyes widened "Do you want that so badly? Or it is much expensive?" Hiccup's heart jumped at this

"No! nononono, I can guarante you This thing is as expensive as a piece of rotten wood, but to me it was a...sentimental value..." Hiccup couldn't supress a memory of his mother perking in his head, this pendant was the last true memory he had of her alive, and along with it came the blurry image of a tiny blonde girl, which Hiccup had given up hope in knowing who she was. In fact he though it was a fantasy of his mind. He quickly shook theses thoughs out of his mind, now wasn't the time or the place.

The guy eyed him upside down, and Hiccup could sense that even his soul was being examined.

"You know what?" The guy suddenly pushed him in a headlock "I like you! I don't need this thing or anything you have for that matter" As Hiccup struggled for breath, the guy continued talking "I'm Dagur by the way, Dagur Derange, but you can call me only Dagur" Only now Dagur seemed to realize he was killing Hiccup "Oh sorry" While Hiccup was recovering himself, he wondered if he should give his name to this...Dagur. Seeing their rather...strange meeting circunstances. In the end he didn't say harm in it. "I'm Hiccup" Dagur almost broke into a laugh "Wow? For real? Do you have them?" Hiccup's couldn't help but smile, it was a long story... which brought sad memories. He wasn't really sure he wanted to share.

In the end, they ended talking for almost twent minutes before each went on their own way. Hiccup was sure that besides being a thief, Dagur was a somewhat good person. He returned home with all his belongings, and more importantly, his pendant, which he felt underneath his shirt just to be sure it was there, before finally opening the door to his house...

 **if isn't our beloved(or should I say deranged?) Dagur!**

 **His caracther will become more important later;)**

 **If you liked review/fav/follow!**


End file.
